


A dark day.

by Photoshop



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: JD before Kurt and Ram’s death.





	A dark day.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning.

It was an unusually cold spring morning the day Veronica was going to ‘kill’ Kurt and Ram. Forge the suicide, make it seem like they had done it. In the end, watch as their lives are ruined from JD’s fake bullets.

She looked over at her unusually quiet boyfriend as he drove. He was never this quiet. It was alarming. “Is something wrong, my darling?”

Jason looked over, momentarily from the road. His plan was falling into action. Why couldn’t he have been satisfied with one kill? Why was this happening now. He could have just stopped there, and everything would have worked out. He would be happy with her.

But something deep down inside him forged forward. Everyday. Everyday he’d known that was just a beautiful lie. Something deep down, that he told himself, he knew it was himself saying it and not a voice, but it really haunted him that it was always in his thoughts. “Even if I had it all. Even if every jerk and asshole on this planet were to vanish. Even if I could have a life with you, I’d never be happy. I’ll never be truly happy. Even if I could look outside to a perfect world, and own it all... I’d never be happy.” He slammed on the breaks as he spoke.

Now really wasn’t the time to have on of his mental breakdowns, that he could usually take care of by himself. But he couldn’t help it. He stared at the ongoing cars as Veronica looked at him. Why could he never truly see the good in things. As much as he pushed his mentality to be positive, it always just went back to square one. The dark and disturbing thoughts. The ones that couldn’t be mended by a few episodes of some happy show that could always make you laugh. These were the ones that made him imagine things that no one with a good mentality could ever fab on. The ones where the real terror came from.

Veronica looked, worried at her boyfriends sudden lack of his usual dark humour. But the words really hit her. She didn’t understand them, but she could hear it. The darkness. The thing that had drawn her to him. “Kill? Dead? What are you talking about?”

He sat up from his slumped position in his seat. “Nothing. Let’s go.”


End file.
